Sweet, Sour, and Hungry
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Tony and Ziva are stuck in traffic on the way to a crime scene. Fluffy Tiva. One-Shot!


**Hey! While stuck in DC traffic today on my way back home, I was inspired to write a oneshot on… Being stuck in traffic! Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine, and I'm really upset to say that it wasn't under my Christmas tree either!**

"Gibbs is gonna kill us." Tony whined, throwing his head back on the headrest of the seat. Ziva rolled her eyes, pulling out her gun and proceeding to clean it.

"Tony, it is not our fault that we got stuck in traffic." Ziva sighed, rolling her eyes when he groaned.

"You know, I keep asking Vance to put some sort of siren on the cars, so we can speed through traffic. But _apparently_ we're not allowed to have them for some reason? Even though, I could've sworn I saw Fornell pull into the drive through of some shabby fast-food place the other day using a siren… Anyways, how come the Local LEO's get them and we don't?" Tony continued grumbling to himself, glancing at a smirking Ziva every few seconds. "What're you so happy about?"

"Nothing, Tony. But I think you are being making everything out of nothing." Ziva raised an eyebrow, slipping her gun back in its holster.

"Something. It's making _something_ out of nothing." Tony said automatically, wiggling his eyebrows at her disgruntled expression.

Ziva shot him a dirty look and pulled out her phone, flipping it open. "If it means that much to you, Tony. I will call McGee and tell him we're going to be late."

"Good plan! That way McGeek can take the initial blame, and we'll just coast in later when Gibbs's anger is gone. See, Ziva, I knew why I wanted to ride with you." Tony grinned, rubbing his hands together like a criminal as Ziva pulled out her cellphone and dialed McGee's number.

"Hello?" Tony's smile widened at McGee's muffled greeting, the poor elf lord didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"McGee can you please tell Gibbs that Tony and I are stuck in traffic and we might be a little late to the crime scene?" Ziva waited a moment for him to inform Gibbs before thanking him and hanging up. "Are you happy Tony?"

"Not realllyyyy. We still have to wait for who knows how long to get out of this traffic. Can we at least stop for a snack?" He looked at Ziva hopefully, flashing her the classic DiNozzo smile.

"If we stop we will get there even later." Ziva argued, trying to ignore her own growling stomach.

"Then we'll just tell Gibbs that the traffic was _really_ bad!" Tony suggested, smiling as if he'd just solved all the world's problems.

"And how would we explain the food?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can… say that Dorneget didn't clean up the last time he used the car! It'll be fine Zee-vah, Gibbs won't suspect a thing." He exclaimed, eyes flashing hungrily to the signs displaying various restaurants available at the next exit.

"Tony… I don't think we should…"

"But Zeee-vahhhhhh." Tony whined, honking at the person in front of him. "Good job with the contraction by the way."

Ziva tried to hide her smile, looking out the side window. "Thank you."

"How about this, if we can stop for food, I'll promise not to correct your english for the next two weeks… Not that it needs correcting!" He practically shouted at her glare. "And I swear I won't eat your lunch again… Or McGee's lunch… Or Palmer's…"

"Fine, but we have to make it quick." Ziva rolled her eyes dramatically.

The shrill ring of Tony's phone interrupted their light bickering and Tony quickly whipped it out and pressed it to his ear. "Hello? Boss!"

"DiNozzo, next time call me and not McGee." Gibbs barked, his tone sending shivers down Tony's spine.

"Not a problem boss." Tony winced, glancing at Ziva, who was busy checking out the restaurant signs.

"And don't stop for anything, _Palmer's_ already at the crime scene." The call ended with a click and Tony dropped the phone in the car's cupholder with yet another groan.

"Gibbs said we are not allowed to stop?" Ziva guessed, and Tony nodded grudgingly. "Well we should do something to get your mind off of food."

"Like whatttt?" Tony whined, sounding increasingly like a five year old.

"I don't know! Play a game?"

"Wow, Zee-vah, you're really on fire with the contractions today."

"On fire?" Tony shook his head, inching the car forward ever so slightly.

"Okay, what games do you have in mind?" Ziva shrugged and Tony decided it was up to him to find a way to entertain them. "Okay… we can play the license plate game!"

"What?"

"You try to find as many license plates from different states as you can." Tony explained, turning his attention to the cars around him. "I'll start. I see… Maryland… Virginia… Ooh! Delaware!"

"I found North Carolina!" Ziva announced proudly.

"Virginia… Virginia… Maryland… Virginia… Virginia… Florida!" The two searched for another license plate for five more minutes before giving up, returning to their pondering.

"Hmmm… We can play sweet or sour?"

"Tony, where do you come up with these games?" Ziva asked curiously.

"McGee and I played them during our last stakeout. It was either that or listen to him drone on and on about what Abby might have meant by 'I'm not in the mood, Tim.'" Tony replied, rolling his eyes. "Okay, so you basically wave at the people passing, and if they wave back, they're sweet, but if they don't, they're sour." Ziva nodded and the two turned towards the car to the right of them.

The two girls in the cherry red convertible waved back at him, turning to each other and giggling. "Definitely sweet." Tony said, grinning and turning back to Ziva, who was glowering at him.

She turned around to see an extremely attractive man in a suit looking at her behind his dark shades. She waved at him and he motioned for her to call him. Ziva turned back to Tony with a triumphant smile. "Sweet."

Tony glared at the man before turning around and waving spastically to the car beside him. It took him a minute for realize that it was none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting in the front seat staring at him, with McGee cramming a burger into his mouth in the passenger seat.

Eyes widening, Tony dropped his hand and gave Ziva a fleeting look, which she returned with a smug smile. Tony rolled his window down, opening and closing his mouth silently until McGee rolled down his own window.

"Boss? I thought you were at the crime scene!" Tony exclaimed, a smile frozen on his face.

McGee grinned at him, swallowing another chunk of his burger. "We stopped for lunch."

**Review!**


End file.
